1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable lock and release mechanisms as found on motor vehicle parking brake systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable lock and release mechanism that allows reduced parking brake system release efforts.
2. Disclosure Information
A common application for a cable lock and release mechanism can be found in a parking brake for a motor vehicle. Parking brake release mechanisms often employ a pawl/sector ratchet mechanism to lock the parking brake cable in a high tension, applied position. These systems require high release efforts because during the initial pull of a release lever by an operator, the sector must rotate a small distance in the apply direction, increasing the parking brake cable tension, before the pawl can disengage and the parking brake actuator can rotate to a low tension, released position. Therefore, the higher the tension in the parking brake, the higher the required release efforts. The resulting high release efforts are the source of customer dissatisfaction and prevent the implementation of lower cost automatic parking brake release actuators.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cable lock and release mechanism having considerably lower release efforts than presently available on parking brake systems.